


smut ideas

by ponyboynxl (orphan_account)



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ponyboynxl
Summary: ideas you don’t have to credit me for if you write them, they are all smut
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. purly

pony and curly both having a cock warming kink


	2. darry bit

two bit blowing darry in the kitchen while soda and pony watch tv “be quiet darry”


	3. purly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porn without plot

lucky tim had finally gotten out of the house so me and pony could be alone. and i had an idea or two of what we could do.   
“are you sure you’re ready for this?”  
“yes. i bought lube and everything.”  
we both were already naked and making out heavily on my bed and pony started to run his hand up and down my inner thigh and nearly touching me where i needed to be touched so bad. “touch me pony” i moaned and rutted my hips into his hand. “eager much?”  
i almost replied but i felt his finger grace over my tight hole and starting to push a lubed finger inside. i threw my head back and moaned as he pushed past the knuckle and began to pump it in and out of me. “more pony i need more” i moaned and tried to push myself onto pony’s fingers more. “alright baby do you think you can handle two more?” “yes please” i panted.   
i felt two more fingers tearing me apart and i moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. i tried to moan out his name but only grunts came out as i fucked myself on his hand.   
“do you think you can handle my fist?” “do it pony i want to see your whole hand in me” i moaned and clenched around his forth finger and i engulfed his wrist with a bit of a painful stretch. i had never been so full in my life and i couldn’t get enough of it “fuck me so i can’t walk tomorrow” “you already aren’t if it’s your first time” he responded still slamming his fist into me and making me scream out his name and long curses. “fuck curls you look so pretty with my fist up your tight ass” “anything for you baby” and i felt him repeated bang into my prostrate and it sent me over the edge screaming his name while i came on my stomach untouched.   
“that was so hot” pony started to pull his fist out “do it again” i moaned and clenched around his fist again. i didn’t want to feel empty.


End file.
